


Valentine's Day

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Eugene is a good cook, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Eugene have a very important question to ask you on Valentine's Day.Established relationship





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm looking for a beta-reader. Pm me if interrested! I have a lot of Eugene's smutty stories in need of beta-reading!

Today was Valentine’s Day and Eugene invited you for diner. You were already going out together for a few months and you knew he would never ask you to marry him because ‘he doesn’t need God to prove he loves you’, but you could sense something was making him nervous.

At nightfall, you knock on the door of the house he shared with Carol, Tara, Rosita and Daryl. You knew Tara and Rosita were gone to Hilltop for the week and Daryl left a few days ago with Carol on a run, so that meant you got the whole house all for yourself. You could swear Eugene convinced his friends to let him have the home alone for Valentine Day and you are actually impressed by his persuasions skills. Tara loves you like crazy, but Rosita and Daryl still thinks you are not sincerely in love with Eugene. Screw them. You love this man to death.

Eugene opens the door for you. He was dressed up nicely, ditching the cargo short for regular pants for once. You like his cargo shorts, but for a romantic dinner? Not so much.

“Hello sweetie.”

“Hello Y/N. You look wonderful.” He says before kissing you.

He was a little tense, feeling nervous. You put your hand on his shirt to help him relax; it feels so soft.

“Oh wow! I like your shirt, it’s my favorite color!”

He smiles a little, proud of himself.

“I know. That’s why I choose this shirt.” He fidgets nervously with his hands a moment before adding: “It’s actually the first time I get a Valentine on Valentine’s Day, so I hope I’m not going to disappoint you…”

The way he says it break your heart a little. How can he disappoint you? He’s always so nice and gentle with you. Of course, he lacks socials skills, but he was so adorkable you couldn’t be mad at him even if things were sometimes awkward.

“You never disappoint me sweetheart; I love you so much…” You pull him into another kiss and felt him relax in your arms.

He broke the kiss and leads you to the dining room, holding your hand. There were candles everywhere, it was beautiful. On the round table in the middle of the dining room were a few more candles, two plates of lasagna, a bottle of artisanal red wine and two glasses. It looked like a romantic movie, like a dream in this living nightmare full of walkers and life and death situations.

“This is so... old school”

Eugene looks at you worried.

“You don't like it?”

You turn to look at him with a beaming smile and stars in your eyes.

“What? No, I love it! Nobody ever did that for me”

He smiles back, reassured.

“Then let me introduce you to candle light dinner.”

He pulls the chair for you, then sit in front of you.

“Carol’s back?”

Carol usually cooks for you, but you thought she was out on a run with Daryl.

“No. I did it myself.”

You never saw Eugene cook before and didn’t knew he could do something else than stew, but it smell delicious and you were hella hungry. At first bite, you felt in love.

“This is so delicious! I didn’t know you were such a good cook!”

“Thanks. I actually took cooking class with Carol. She’s a great teacher.”

You were really impress he made that lasagna all by himself.

“We are lucky Tara and Rosita found cows: you don’t know how much I missed cheese.”

You agree with him, but you still wonder how long it would last. The cows are at Hilltop and your relations with Maggie weren’t that great after Rick lets Negan live instead of killing him.

Once you finish your lasagna, Eugene stand up and took your plate.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy.” he says, heading to the kitchen.

He came back with two little white ramekin.

“Don’t tell me this is what I think this is?”

He made crème brûlée for dessert and looked damn proud of himself.

“My favorite part was burning the top.

Eugene looks at his empty cup and you know he wanted another cup, but he wait until you were finish to ask:

“Do you want another one? Carol’s recipe gives six portions.”

You smile at him and pull out your tongue to lick your lips playfully.

“Then, that make three each?”

He gets up to bring back the rest of the ramekins, two for you and two for him.

“So much sugar… we won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Sleeping? You really want to sleep on Valentine’s day?” you says with a wink and he blushes, shaking his head.

You ate the crème brûlée in silence for a moment. It was so good; you got a bit jealous of his cooking skills. All you can do was spaghetti, macaroni with tomato sauce and cheese omelette. You feel like you are failing as a girlfriend for being so bad at cooking. Maybe you should take cooking class with Carol too?

“I have an important question for you.” Eugene says suddenly.

Your heart misses a beat. He can’t possibly ask you to marry him, does he? He starts to rambles in his drawl and you almost miss half of what he was saying.

“I’m sure you are well aware of how blessed we are to have Dr. Siddiq in Alexandria and with Enid as his pupil. In term of surviving the apocalypse, we are doing pretty well in the medical field and I’m utterly certain we can count on Daryl, Carol, Rosita, Tara and Rick to find any medical material we might require in the future. I also have to mention: this community is unquestionably safe in term of defense against the walkers, with our fortifications and all the people protecting it, taking turns and…”

“Get to the point, I thought you had something to ask?” you says between two bites of delicious lasagna.

He looks at you with his cute puppy face, almost afraid to tell you what he had in mind.

“I’m just wondering if you… if you could consider… you know…”

His stutter was so adorable, but at this point you were just curious about what’s making him so nervous. You place your hand on his.

“I’m getting worried now. Is something wrong? Are you sick?”

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

“I would like to have a family with you… I mean… a child… or two, or three, as much as you like… If you agree, of course!”

You put down your empty ramekin and your spoon, looking at his little putty face. He looks so nervous you just want to hug him and kiss him.

“Are you serious?”

“Serious as sepsis.”

“You mean instead of... pulling out, you...”

Your cheeks get warm at the idea of him coming inside you. He nods shyly; he seems to like that idea too. Imagining Eugene as a father almost makes you faint: Eugene with a baby in his arms! DAMN YES!

“I would love to!”

Your answer make him burst with joy, you could see it in his face.

 “I hope he get your hair, my eyes, your smile...”

“My cooking skills...” you add.

Eugene looks up at you anxiously.

“You didn’t like my dinner?”

You laugh.

“Of course I do, but if he cook like you, our child would be too perfect.” you says with a wink. “He needs flaws too.”

He stands up to hug you tightly in his big arms, kissing you lovingly.

“What about we make a baby tonight? It’s the perfect day for that. Our baby will be born on November, just before Christmas.”

“I fully agree with that.”

Eugene took you hand and lead you to his bedroom. The whole house was dark and quiet, except for a faint light coming from the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, a few candles were lit on Eugene’s desk and roses’ petals were scattered on the bed and the floor.

You heard Eugene close the door behind you and turn on some music. It was your favorite love song. Everything was so perfect; you felt your eyes fills with tears of joy. It was so cheesy, but it was exactly the kind of romance you expected from a guy like Eugene and you felt so lucky to have him all for you, just for you…

Eugene looks at you, confused:

“Is everything fine?” he drawls anxiously.

You wipe your tears and smile.

“Yes… yes, this is so perfect. No one ever did that for me before…”

He pulls you in his arms and kisses you lovingly.

“I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and Rick always says actions means more than words, so… You deserve only the best, and I really try every day to be the best boyfriend I can be.”

His words left you speechless, so you return the kiss with all your heart to show him exactly how much you love him. He gently pushes you on the bed to rest on your back. He kneels on top of you, kissing your neck softly, occasionally licking and nibbling on your sensitive skin, before slowly going down to your breast.

Eugene was always gentle with you: his touches, his kisses, sweet but passionate, sometimes a bit eager but never rushed. Quick sex on the corner of a table between breakfast and work was never an option for him.

He was always eager at first, tugging on your clothes to undress you as fast as possible, impatient to feel your soft skin against his. Then, he became almost hesitant, gently caressing your back and your sides, feeling the soft skin inside your thighs. He likes to shower you with love and watch you cum while fingering you, relinquish in your moans and hear you beg for his cock. Today was no exception, but instead of pulling out, he will give you everything you want: his seed, his life, his future… your baby: half him, half you, together forever.

He took your nipple in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue while his other hand cups your left breast, his thumb rubbing your hard bud. You gasp and moan his name in impatience.

“God, Eugene… please…”

You grind your hips up against his, delighted to feel him already hard for you. A small groan leaves his throat.

“Not yet…”

His right hand travels down to your hips to rubs against your cunt, two fingers slowly entering you. He curves them inside to nudge against your soft spot. Your legs were trembling, hands gripping at his shirt. You love it when he keeps his shirt on and he didn’t care much about you ruining it in the heat of the moment, pulling so hard it rips a bit. When he removes it, the claws’ marks you leave on his back always make you feel guilty the day after.

His mouth and tongue traces a wet trail on your ribcage, down to your soft stomach, and you knew exactly where he was going. You hook your legs over his broad shoulders and pet his hair. His fingers were still rubbing that mind blowing spot inside of you when he starts liking your clit.

You run your fingers on his scalp, encouraging him to continue. His hot plush mouth devours you like the tastiest treat, greedily lapping at your juice and his tongue playing with your sensitive bud. You buck up your hips when he latched on your clit, gently sucking and his fingers making a ‘come here’ motion against your G-spot. You pull on his hair, crying in pleasure.

“Good lord Eugene, I’m about to cum!”

He moans in delight as he feels you clench around his fingers. You know how much he loves it when you buck your cunt against his pouty mouth, lapping at you while you dirty his face with your juice.

Once you were done, he watches you trying to catch your breath, eyes clouded with desire.

“I love you so much, you have no idea…” he brawls before kissing you.

You could taste yourself on his lips and you feel him rock hard between your legs, gently pushing against your entrance. He slowly pushes the head of his swollen cock inside your drenched cunt, both moaning at the feeling.

He stops a moment, eyes closed and mouth open.

“Are you alright?”

He nods.

“Yea… yea… I thought it wouldn’t be much different without condom, but it is. I can feel you… wet and velvety soft… so warm…”

You agree with him. Condoms are cold and feel weird, almost like latex gloves. Raw sex is much better. Eugene leans down to kiss you and starts moving, slowly at first but quickly pick up pace. He didn’t have to worry about the condom falling off anymore. You could hear how wet you were, the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. His hand reach down to rub your clit with his thumb, his other hand gripping at your hips to keep you steady.

His length inside you was gently rubbing your sweet spot, stretching you like crazy as his cock became harder and bigger as he came closer to his orgasm. The anticipation of feeling him pulse inside you as he fills you with his warm cum make you shivers in pleasure. He moans in the kiss, feeling you clench around him.

“Wait for me… I’m almost there…” he begs breathlessly, wanting to come with you.

You pull on his shirt to keep him close to you, legs trembling around his waist as he mercilessly pound into your G-spot. You wanted to tell him you couldn’t hold it anymore, but you couldn’t form a word and you were seeing stars, feeling like coming but at the same time, the waves of orgasm didn’t crush you yet. You were right over the edge. His groans were increasing and you encourage him in a whisper:

“Come inside me, come for me, fill me… I want your baby so much…”

A few more hard trusts later, he lets out a little squeal and you felt him pulse inside you, warm gooey seed fill you, sending you over the edge. You clamp around him, milking everything last drops he has to offer. You feel Eugene shivers on top of you, still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm and trying to catch his breath. He stayed inside you and kisses you lovingly, muttering sweet words to you. You felt so warm and loved inside, this is the best Valentine day you could wish for. Eugene’s going to be the best dad ever, because he’s already the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more Eugene's smutty fics! Same username


End file.
